Ranma/ Inu Yasha: Excorism of the Haunted House
by Neko no Baka
Summary: (Complete) Basically a random humor crossover fic between the cast of Ranma1/2 ans Inu Yasha. (random animes pop up in the back round) This is co-written with Goddess of Yin and Yan. Enjoy!
1. ch.1 ....

Ranma1/2 + Inu Yahsa Crossover: Ch.1 ........  
  
  
  
  
Note from Authors' to owners of animes don't sue us. We don't have money.  
  
^_^ This is, obviously, a ranma1/2/INU YASHA crossover fic. ^_^ Be warned   
Various other anime character from other animes may pop up, and phases   
will be said. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ranma1/2 And Inu Yasha Crossover: Ch. 1...  
*************************************  
  
It was a normal day in the forest. The birds were chirping, the sky was   
blue, and Inu Yasha's voice could be heard shouting at Kagome. "Get back   
here NOW!"  
  
The group was in Inu Yasha's forest. Kagome was heading back to the well   
to go home to her time, and was having the usual fight with Inu Yasha. He   
was running after Kagome wanting to stop her from getting to the well. Not   
far behind him was Shippo, Myouga, Miroku, and Sango trying to stop Inu   
Yasha. And Kouga was not far behind the group, wondering what was going   
on.  
  
" Inu Yasha, stop following me!" Kagome shouting over her shoulder as she   
continued down the path to the well.  
  
"No! Get back here!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"I need to get back!" Kagome said, now stopped in front of the well.  
  
"No you don't!" Inu Yasha replied back.  
  
"I have a math test tomorrow and I need to study for it, so go away and   
leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Just let her go back." Shippo interrupted.  
  
"You leave us alone, this is none your business Shippo!" Inu Yasha shouted   
at him, and lifted him by his tail to move him aside. The whole time   
Shippo was squirming around to be let go.  
  
" Inu Yasha, it is unwise to yell at a women. You should be understanding   
and let a women do as she pleases." Miroku said in his usual wisdom like   
way.  
  
Kagome" Aw."   
Inu Yasha was not pleased to say the least. " And YOU would be wise to   
keep your wisdom crap to yourself!" He yelled.  
  
" Why are you so against Kagome going back anyway? She said she was going   
to be back in a few days." Sango asked.  
  
" Because she's the only one who will put up with Inu Yasha's crap, unlike   
us who'll beat him or ignore him." Then Shippo jumped up on Inu Yasha   
shoulder and whispered slyly in his ear, " And because you can't stand the   
thought of her leaving you." Myouga snickered at this but was quickly   
silenced by Inu Yasha's glare.  
  
Shippo saw that he was about to be clobbered by Inu Yasha, so he rushed   
behind Kagome and clung to her for protection.   
  
Kouga just walked in on the group to se Inu Yasha charging towards Kagome   
for some reason. This, obviously angering him, made him charge at Inu   
Yasha. " What the HELL are you doing, DOG TURD!"  
  
This got Inu Yasha's attention. As he turned to yell at Kouga, he   
unconsciously grabbed wrist. The rest of group seeing this knew this would   
be big trouble prepared to intervene and stop Kouga. Kouga tried to slow   
down, not wanting to involve the others, but wasn't quick enough.   
(Authors: Hey! There is a first time for everything.) The impact caused   
everyone to smack into Inu Yasha, causing everyone to fall into the well.  
********************************************************  
  
Mean while, in the present, across town in Nerma:  
  
"Ranma! Get back here and fight!" Ryoga yelled out running after Ranma in   
the backyard of the Tendo House.   
  
A panda could be seen eating watermelon on the back porch by the pond,   
with a dark blue shorthaired girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Why does Ryoga hate Ranma so much anyway?" Akane wondered, not for the   
first time.  
  
Ryoga hearing this, sweated a bit and Ranma seeing this said, "Yeah, why   
DO you hate me so much PIG-BOY!"  
  
"And who are you calling a PIG!" Ryoga yelled at Ranma. He threw a wild   
punch at him, knocking him into the kod pond.   
  
"Hey guys! Cool down a minute! We got a letter here and I think you would   
be interested too Ryoga." Akane said.  
  
"Letter? What is it about?" Ranma asked as he grabbed the letter from   
Akane. "Exorcism? Why would anyone want us to do an exorcism? We are a   
dojo, not a temple."  
  
"Well it does say dojo in it too." Akane replied, "But they need a group."  
  
"Well I'll join in the group." Ryoga said. Anything for Akane.* "So who   
else is going to join?"  
  
" Well why not Ukyo." Pause. "Hell, why not Happosie and Kuno as well!"   
Ranma was in a generous mood and didn't know quite why. ( Authors: *evil   
grins* WAHAHAH!)  
*******************************************************  
  
Back at Kagome's Temple:  
  
"Hey, what just happened?" Shippo asked dazedly.   
  
Jumping up Kouga sees the shrine around the well and yells out, "What in   
the seven hells! Where are we?!"  
  
"This is my world." Kagome said, "I don't know how but you all were able   
to come through the well."  
  
"Huh?" was Kouga's only reply.  
  
"Why did you guys have to come through too." Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"Hey! We didn't plan too!" Sango says.  
  
"Maybe it's because we were all touching." Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"Well I'm for one glad to be here. I've always wanted to see Kagome's   
time." Shippo said.  
  
All of a sudden the shrine door opens revealing Kagome's Grandfather. "Oh   
good Kagome, your back. And you brought friends with you, even better."  
  
With a puzzled look, Kagome asked, "What?!"  
  
" Here, look at this letter that has just arrived." Her grandfather said   
handing the letter.  
  
Reading out loud, Kagome says, "Exorcism. Large group wanted."  
  
"Sounds good, that what we do best!" Miroku said, "It is our duty to   
help."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at that.  
  
And with that the Inu Yasha and co. prepared to set out towards the house.  
*******************************************************  
  
Authors comments:  
  
Author 1 Neko no Baka ( The hyper one): Well that's it for now. But we'll   
have the next chapter whipped out in no time.  
  
Author 2 Goddess of Yin and Yan ( And long sentences, And Pyros alike): Be   
sure to come back and see our next crazy chapter. OR I'll BURN TO A CRISP!   
I know WHERE you LIVE!!!!! But We Shouldn't Be Fighting At ALL!!!!!  
  
Author 1 NB: Um.. yeah, try to calm, we DO want them to come back! ^_^   
ANYWAYS! Hehehe( note: just had chocolate. Note: not good) ^_^   
EHEhehehehh! Next will have the gangs meet up and reek havoc upon them   
WHAHAHA!!!  
  
Author 2 GYY: Hey I wanted I wanted to say that you HYPER FREAK!  
  
Author 1 NB: *sticks out tough* Nah Nah! PYRO SLUT!  
  
Author 2 GYY: Slut? SLUT!!!! I'm not a SLUT, you CAT NIP SNIFFING   
MANIAC!!! AND don't ever dub me as the goddess of "long sentence"!  
  
Mysterious chibi voice from background: And the two authors fade away in   
the background yelling various Insults and things that don't make much   
sense. Like this fanfic. *Suddenly whacked with shoe*   
  
END! 


	2. Ch.2 The groups meet!

Ranma1/2 /Iun Yasha Crossover: The Excorism of the Haunted House  
  
  
  
The groups meet and discuss their rightous ways  
Note from Authors' to owners of animes don't sue us. We don't have money.   
^_^ This is, obviously, a ranma1/2/INU YASHA crossover fic. ^_^ Be warned   
Various other anime character from other animes may pop up, and phases   
will be said. Enjoy! ^_^  
Ch. 2...  
*************************************  
Ranma and company, his company consisting of Ukyo, Ryouga, Akane, Kuno,   
and Happy (otherwise know as happosie) were walking up a tree lined path   
to the house.  
  
"Where did Happosie go? He ran off again." Ranma asked. Shortly after   
saying that, the group heard a large section of the woods being blown up.  
"um. Lets just forget about him for now", Akane said.  
  
"Why does this house have to be all the way up here, in the middle of the   
fricken woods anyway!" Ranma complained for the 6th time.  
  
" Yeah, I'm actually starting to get tired." Akane said shifting her bag   
of weapons, other necessities to her other shoulder. This got the   
attention of Ryouga and Kuno.  
  
In perfect union they said, " I'll carry you!"  
  
Surprising Akane with their enthusiasm that she jumped a little startled. Then the two boys glared at   
each other and they continued to walk without breaking eye contact. As a   
result Kuno slammed into a large oak tree. Out of nowhere a girl wearing   
cat ears popped up from behind the tree, pointed and said," HA HA!" and   
with that ran off and wasn't heard from again. The group, except Kuno,   
sweat dropped.  
  
"Did she have pixy sticks in her hands?" Ukyo asked.  
  
" No. I think it was some weird green colored incense." Akane said still   
confused and sweat dropping.  
  
" What the hell was that about." Ryouga said. Just then a really tall   
skinny guy with spiky blonde hair, a red trench coat and rose tinted   
sunglasses, came running down the path. He pause for a for a second next   
to the group, then whipped out his right hand and crossed his fingers and   
chanted in a japanese accent, "PEACE AND LOVE, PEACE AND LOVE!" Then   
continued to sprint down the path.  
  
Ranma stared at the retreating man, "HOW MANY FREAKS ARE WE GONNA MEET ON   
THIS PATH!" Just then a deformed little black cat scurried down the path,   
paused and slowly turned it's head at to look at Ranma. Then let out a   
long, "MOOooeewww!!" The continued down the path after the strange man,   
leaving Ranma paralyzed temporarily.  
  
"Let just hurry to the house before we meet any other freaks." Akane said   
hurrying up the path with the others not far behind.  
  
" Come on, Ranma-honey. Let's hurry up." Ukyo said dragging a twitching   
Ranma by his pigtail.  
  
" C-c-cat!" Was Ranma's only reply.  
*************************************************  
  
Elsewhere on another path leading to the house:  
  
Inu yasha and company were walking up towards the house talking about what   
they expected to see and what kind of spirits they thought would be   
haunting it. "I hope this will be worth the trouble." Miroku said.  
  
" Well the letter did say there would be a $1000 reward." Kagome said.  
  
"WOW, $1000! With that money I could buy my own temple, hell I could even   
buy my own castle with mistress's to bear all my children!   
Wahahahahha!!!!!" Miroku said a little too excitedly. He then felt the air   
grow suddenly cold, and felt eyes upon him. He turned not surpirsed to see   
Sango glaring at him.  
  
"Um..yeah..ahem!" Kagome replied.  
  
"I was only joking! You take me too seriously." Miroku said.  
  
Up ahead they see a strange looking girl up ahead that they think is   
playing with fire. Then all of a sudden the girl gets up and starts   
running towards them excitedly. The girl pauses by them and says, " You   
like fire?! I do! Wahahaha!!" Then she runs off down the path.  
  
Seatdropping, Sango asked, " Um..what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know." Shippo replied.  
  
All of a sudden there is this big blast that is heard from the woods, and   
an old man bursts out of the woods and runs down the path following the   
way the strange girl went. He starts screaming, " I do, I do. I like   
fire!!" As he says that he sets off another bomb that almost hits the   
group.  
"What the hell! Was he trying to kill us!?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Hopefully just you, Dog Turd." Kouga said. He then received a glare from   
Inu Yasha telling him to " f**k off."  
  
From Inu Yasha's shoulder, Miouga said, " He went the way the other person   
had gone, it was her fault really. She started the whole thing." (Authors   
Notes: GYY: Wahaha!!! Chaos and fire!! NB: ... *sweatdrop*)  
  
"There are some really strange people in these woods." Shippo said.  
"Yeah, we should probally start walking a bit faster we might be late to   
the house." Kagome suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then they hear a sound from the left   
and look through the trees to see 5 girls dressed up in Hentia-like salior   
suits. One has blond hair pulled up into two buns with pigtails. Her and   
her group are chasing some kind of demon.  
  
Turning to Kagome, Inu Yasha said, " Maybe we should try to avoid them."  
Kagome nodded. "Let's hurry to the house."  
  
With that they set off in a good sprint towards the house.  
****************************************************  
  
Now the two groups meet...  
  
Ranma and co. had just walked up to the house. Turning around Ranma said,   
"We're finally here!" As he turned back, he and everyone else noticed Inu   
Yasha's group.  
  
" Who are they!?" Ukyo asked at the sight of the other group approaching   
the house.  
  
" Who the hell are they?!" Kouga randomly yelled out. The others in his   
group followed his gaze to the other people at the house.  
  
"Hell! What the hell "are" they!" Ryouga said pointing to the demons in   
the group.  
  
Shippo gives Ryoga a good look, then looks at Kouga, then back at Ryouga.   
"Hey that guy kinda looks like Kouga AND HEY! That guy kinda looks like   
Inu yasha in human form.. and OW!" Inu yasha whacked him for mentioning   
his "sceret". While Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
" And how do I look like him." Rouga said.  
  
" Well you DO both have the Bandana thing going. " Ranma pointed out. "   
And hell, I didn't think there was anyone else out there with fangs like   
you. " Ranma finshed laughing a bit, and Akane nogging her head in   
agreement noticing the likeness.  
  
Inu Yasha wanted to laugh, at the thought of Kouga having a "HUMAN"   
double. He then scrunched his brow, looking for any similarities in the   
pig-tailed guy." Hey Shippo, I think I've been hitting you too hard. I   
don't see how you could even think that guy even looks like me." He then   
saw Kagome walking over to the guy, and wondered what she was doing.  
  
" Well..." Kagome said looking over a sweating Ranma. " He kinda does...   
well... maybe with his hair down he would."   
  
Akane curious as well, was more than happy to help. She walked up to Ranma   
and pulled out the string that was holding his pig-tail, causing his hair   
to fall about his shoulders.  
  
"HEY..!"Ranma said, unnerved to have his hair out of his usual pig-tail.  
"Relax, it not like your hair is going to fall out." Akane said with a   
half annoyed expersion. Then turned to Kagome." Better?"  
  
"Much. Hey Inu Yasha, he does look like you." Kagome said looking over the   
resemblence. Sango and Ukyo walked up to them. Looked at Ranma then to,   
the now approching, Inu Yasha.  
  
" Yeah, kinda" Sango said. Looking back at Kagome and the girl with blue   
short hair, Sango noticed someting." Hey Kagome, she kinda looks like   
you." Sango said pointing to the blue haired girl.  
  
Kagome looked at the girl. " Yeah kinda, huh. And she kinda reminds me of   
you Sango." Kagome said pointing to the girl with the large spartuala.  
  
" Why because we both have unusually large weapons." Ukyo said half   
laughing. Kagome nodded, and the four girls laughed.  
  
" Oh, I'm Akane, by the way, and this is Ukyo." Akane said Pointing to her   
Spatuala happy friend.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kagome, and this is Sango." Kagome said pointing to   
the girl next to her, she then continued pointing to various people." This   
Guy behing me is Inu Yasha." Kagome said, as Akane came up to him looking   
like she wanted to rub his ears." And YES he does have dog ears. " Kagome   
then pointed to Kouga," And that guy who looks similar to that boy with   
the bandana is Kouga." Kagome continued to point to people and introduce   
them, as well did Akane after she was done.  
  
Akane finished up by pointing to Ranma, who was in the meantime finishing   
braiding his hair. " Oh and this his Ranma, for future notice, he turns   
into a girl when splashed with cold water." Inu Yasha began laughing.  
  
" HEY! AKANE!" Ranma yelled." Why the hell did you tell her that."  
  
Before Akane said anything else, Kagome cut in. " Really! Well.. Inu Yasha   
Turns into a full human, with black hair, once a month." Kagome said.  
" Ka - KAGOME! You idoit." Inu Yasha said, who had stopped laughing at   
Ranma for his curse. " why the hell did you tell her."  
  
Ranma who was sore from being laughed at smirked, seeing something he   
could use." So.. you have a time of the month." Ranma snickered.  
  
" Well at least I don't turn into a 'girl'." Inu Yasha said in his   
defence.  
  
"Dog-boy!"  
  
"Cross-dresser!"  
  
The girls just ignored them.  
  
****************************************************************  
Goddess of Yin and Yan (GYY): So how did you like it?! Funny?!Scary?!   
Psychotically RANDOM?!!! WAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Neko no Baka (NB): ^_^ By the way. we wrote this while on pixi sticks and   
RAW COCONUTS! ANd Yes I mean RAW! MILK and ALL! WAHAHA!! By the way did   
you reconize us in this fic. *BEAMS* I was the one with the cat ears.  
GYY: And I was the one with the FIRE! WAHAHAH!  
  
NB: Of course you were phyro. *turns baka to readers* Did you reconize the   
other random anime character?!  
  
GYY: 'The PEACE AND LOVE'Guy and deformed black cat were from Trigun. The   
guy being Vash Stampido. Good series by the way.  
  
NB: Yes it is. Other girls in the Hentia sailor suits were Sailor Moon and   
co (nothing against them by the way. We DO like th Sailor Moon series, but   
seeing as this is just pure humor and were not quite right in our minds,   
:P we descided to use them ^_^)  
  
Random bunny sticks it's head out from a rainbow portal and says: That's   
ALL FOLKS!  
  
NB: AAAAHHHHH!! WHERE did YOU come from. *starts chsing the bunny around*  
  
GYY: (suddenly nice) Wait, don't hurt the bunny... WE SHOULDN'T BE   
FIGHTING AT ALL!!!  
  
Random Chibi holds up sign: END! 


	3. Ch.3 Entering the Haunted House

The Entering of the Fun House...Wahahahahah!!!  
  
Note from Authors' to owners of animes don't sue us. We don't have money.   
^_^ This is, obviously, a ranma1/2/INU YASHA crossover fic. ^_^ Be warned   
Various other anime character from other animes may pop up, and phases   
will be said. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ch. 3...  
*************************************  
  
Ok, the two group were getting *ahem* 'aquainted', when a old man came out   
of the "huge" old creepy house, this got the attention of the   
groups.Mainly because he was wearing a red *ahem* rubber band like SPEEDO!   
( Both authors, hell everyone: EWWWW!!!!!)  
  
Kuno," Hmm.. I have a similar bathing suit." Inu yasha looked at him in   
disgust. Ranma held his head, trying not to remember the 'swimming pool   
incident'.  
  
" Aw.. someone has finally answered my ad." said the knee lenth white   
bearded old man with 80's styled sunglasses. (NB:why is it 'always' knee   
lenth!")  
  
Everyone looks at him. Kagome asks, " AD?! I thought you sent it to my   
temple specifically?"   
  
The old man replied,"OH no no. I sent out eight different flyers to many   
temples and dojo's and your the first to reply.. well except for this one  
other...." just then a frustrated looking blue-haired(similar hairdo to   
Miroku) monk came running out. (NB: COULD that sentence BE any longer or   
complicated. GYY: what.. what's the problem with long sentences?)  
  
"I can't stand it anymore, no da. Good luck to you, no da, those things in   
there are tesity sons of biches, NO DA!" Then he runs off and is never   
heard from again.  
  
"um...ok." Inu yasha intelligently replied.  
  
Kagome, "...yeah..."  
  
"Well, it looks like you guys are hired! Have fun." the old man said while   
taking a big gulp of his beer that was suddenly thrown in the story. Then   
he ran off away from the house.  
  
Akane said,"Well it looks like we're on our own now. Lets go into the   
house."  
  
"Yeah, lets go." replied Sango,eager to kill something as Miroku was   
getting to close for comfort.  
  
"Good idea,"said Miroku, inching closer to Sango. Just as he was about to   
brush her...*WHAM!*..."What did I do wrong!?" he said while rubbing his   
head.  
  
Sango just looked at him and gave him a cold look.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was searching for a flashlight they might need in the   
house. However instead of finding a flashlight, she found a pack of pixi   
sticks. "What's that?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
Kagome, "These are pixi sticks."  
  
"Oh! Can I try some!" Shippo asked excitedly.  
  
"Um...I don't think you need them."Kagome said.  
  
"Please! Please.. PLEASE!" Shippo whinned in a cute voice, that was a   
liitle to loud and annoying for Inu Yasha.  
  
" UGH! JUST GIVE HIM THE PIXI...thingys!" Inu yasha ordered.  
  
"ok... But remember, your the one who gave them to him." Kagome said   
reluctently handing the 12 pack of pixi sticks to Shippo. Shippo quickly   
downed them with ease. * (I_I)` *  
  
" Oh Sh..CRAP!" Kagome said as she ducked behind Inu Yasha.  
  
A surpised Inu yasha asked," Kagome... What are you doing?!" Then he   
noticed shippo was laughing oddly." ...?"  
  
Kagome just mutters," Remember this is YOUR doing!"  
  
Ranma walks up," Hey what's with the kid?" Ranma asked noticing the   
hysterical laughter.  
  
Kagome,"Inu yasha gave Shippo PIXI STICKS!"  
  
"Huh, pixi.sticks..OH SH*T!" Ranma shouted, joining Kagome behind Inu   
yasha.  
  
" AND what is wrong with THAT!" Inu yasha demanded.  
  
"Well it's like giving a shard to shippo, but this is kinda worse. He'll   
be really hyper and bouncy." Kagome said.  
  
Inu yasha took this in and added how annoying he already was, then   
relpied." Oh crap.. how long will this last."  
  
"Um...Maybe a couple of hours at the most, but...ah...shippo's not exactly   
the average person." Kagome said. Just then shippo let out a demented   
laugh, and turns to face the group with swirly eyes and small pupils.  
  
Group: "ERP!" as the they all did ranma poses.  
  
"What's wrong with shippo?" Akane asked as she walked up, "He looks a bit   
pale...and demented, no offense or anything."  
  
Ranma said,"The kid's on pixi crack!"  
  
"WHAT!?"Akane replied as she ducked when shippo's baloon form flew above   
her.  
  
Shippp: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"What should we do!?"Ryoga questioned.  
  
"RUN INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Inu yasha yelled. With that everyone ran towards   
the creepy house, except Miroku and Sango who were off to the side, with a   
Balloon Shippo following right behind.  
  
*Authors' notes:(Descriptive scene: ..in sssllloowwww ....motion!)* Front   
veiw of the group running towards the house, with Inu yasha in the lead."   
WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAahhh(Note: we LIKE slow motion scenes ^_^ cause their   
silly! Ok back to 'normal speed'.) AHHH!" Group 'smashes' through front   
door, leaving a interesting hole.  
  
Sango pauses from beating on Miroku to see that the group has gone   
inside." Hey! They left with out us."  
  
Miroku, getting some much needed distance between him and Sango's 'WRATH',   
asks," Shall we follow?"  
  
Sango shruggs," I guess, BUT no more funny business!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked with an innocent look on his face.  
Sango just growled a warning and stalked into the house, with Miroku a   
'safe' distance behind.  
**********************************************************  
  
Inside the house: (Ooooooooo!!!)  
  
Ranma turns around to see they have lost the sugar crack HIGH Shippo and   
says," Whew! We lost him..and everyone else!"  
  
" Great, I'm stuck with the cross-dresser, and lost in this house." Inu   
yasha said annoyed.  
  
" Shut up DOG-Boy!" Ranma yelled.  
  
" well at least I don't turn into a gir.." Inu yasha pause as he hears a   
eeriely familiar noise.  
  
" Now what's wrong!" Ranma says still a bit crossed, noticing Inu yasha is   
gone quiet.  
  
"Listen..." Inu yasha whispers.  
  
Noise: " Ku..Ku. KU!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
AUTHORS' NOTES:  
  
NB: ^_^ So what do you think? Mad we left you here? ^_^ We promise the   
next chapter will be hysterical, and out a lot sooner. We've entitled it   
the KU KU KU-ing! CHAPTER! WAHAHAHA!!  
  
GYY: Ku Ku Ku!!! Ku Ku Ku!!!  
  
NB: Calm yourself, we have to save our insane energies for the next   
chapter!  
  
Gyy: oh yes...hehe..the next chapter.*smiling evilly*  
  
Naraku chibi: End! 


	4. The KU KU Ku-ing Chapter! (Final chapter...

  


Ku Ku Ku...Note from Authors' to owners of animes don't sue us. We don't have money. ^_^ This is, obviously, a ranma1/2/INU YASHA crossover fic. ^_^ Be warned Various other anime character from other animes may pop up, and phrases will be said. Enjoy! ^_^ 

**Ch. 4...**

************************************* 

NB: OK hi people..sorry it took us soooooooooooooooo long but GYY got stuck in this HUGE web in the BIG evil pit and I had to send in my cats to save her. 

GYY: Hey! What the HELL are you talking about??! YOU were the one who was so into her CATS that you thought you were a REAL cat for a whole month!! I never thought anyone could be so lazy! 

NB: WHAT! Well that's after I needed a break after you torched the computer stand in my room. PYRO! Besides you were being just as lazy with ..... with.. YOUR FROGS! Evil frogs that is. 

GYY: I didn't torch it!*pause*...it was my fire-breathing frogs who torched it. You know how hard they are to control. 

NB: *_* Yeah... right! I bet you made them do it! But I accept your LIES for now, because we have a fic to write. Right! 

GYY: RIGHT! We NEED to get this done. *revertes into Quatre mode* Sorry about the desk... and to the people for not writing. Even Neko no Baka is. 

NB: Yeah.... Well I was busy.. and had a desk to put out. But yeah sorry. Well Here again is our insane rambling that we call a story. ^_^ Enjoy! 

******************************************************** 

Ch.- THE KU KU KUING Chapter! (authors: wahahah!) 

Ok, when we last left our victims *ahem* heros they heard a strange Ku-ing noise. Now they are trying to figure it out. Well.. Inu Yasha and Ranma are. 

Ranma paused by one of the doors in the hall. Turning to Inu yasha, " Hey dog-boy, Lets check this room." 

Inu yasha," What for cross-dresser." 

Ranma a little agitated, "I thought I heard something. It might have been what was ku Ku-ing." 

Inu yasha swung open the door to see what awaited them inside. And it was... Cats! The cats were chanting and doing some weird Vodoo ritural, all of them kinda deformed looking.(think of trigun.) 

Inu Yasha had a puzzled horrified look on his face, while Ranma all together horrified. "C-Cats!" At this the cats all slowly turn their heads around and look at them satanicly. 

"Meow....!" Inu yasha shuts the door. Ranma and him step back as they hear the cats charge towards the door... and then bust through it. 

Inu yasha, " Um.. Time to go!" and with that Inu yasha grabs Ranma by his pigtail and started to run down the hall. They ran into the nearest open door they found.(NB: Ow!)(GYY: I MEAN THE WENT IN! The ROOM THAT IS!)) They rushed in and lock the door behind them. When they thought they were safe.... 

"moew......" They turn to look behind them to find more of the cats. 

"NOOO!!!!"they run out of the room and start running away as fast as their little legs would take 'em.(Author's notes:GYY:ok u can probally understand Ranma being afraid of the cats, but why is Inu Yasha. Well he just thinks it is very disturbing to see cats running around in masks and praying to unknown gods. )(NB : Or Something, hell it's just disturbing ok!) 

******************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Ryoga and Kouga found that they too were lost in the vast expanse of the the ever changing mansion. When they had finally stopped running they found themselves in a very interesting room. 

"Where the hell are we!" Kouga asked. (NB: Wait...isn't that Ryoga line?!) 

"Don't ask me...." Ryoga replied looking around in the room they had run into. 

It was a big black plain UGLY room with puke pink curtains covering the windows and furniture. And to make it worse there was a evil Barney plushy in one of the chairs. Suddenly the the evil purple toy started to glow. (NB: Ooooooo!) 

Ryoga, "HUH!?" 

Kouga," What the Hell?!" 

The Barney toy was now floating and it's eyes were glowing red. "WAAHHAH! I am one of the evil ghosts who haunts this place. And through the most feared creature on this earth. Fear me!!!!" 

"pAh! Fear what? A STUPID looking purple pile of crap!", Kouga said with a smug grin and just ran up and kicked the stuffing out of it. The ghost just stood there now. 

Ghost, "Ok, new plan. Turn around." 

"what...Why?" the two surprised boys said. 

"Just turn around!" the ghost yelled. 

"uh.....ok" so Ryoga and Kouga turned around. 

"Wahahahah!! Now feel my wrath! I am invisible the human eye!" 

Kouga, with a wierd expression on his face," Well, I'm not human but I dont think I need to be yokai to see your behind that puke pink curtain." He points to the cutain where the ghosts feet are sticking out. 

"What!? H-how can u see me!?" He looks down and sees his feet."Well I guess I'll just have to attack you then. Dusty puke pink sheets attack!" He waved a dusty sheet at them. 

Ryoga,*cough cough* "Ack! stop bringing up all this dust in here! I can't breathe!" At that Ryoga flung some of his bandanas at the ghost. The ghost got tied up and ended up covered in dust and unable to move. 

"A...A...A-CHOO!" The ghost sneezed. " Whad you do dad for!" Ryoga and Kouga just left the room. 

***************************************************************************** 

Somewhere else:  
" Where is everyone?!" Said a angry Sango. Her and Miroku had been walking through the house for half an hour now. 

Miroku, " I don't know, but I'm starting to worry." Just then Miroku tripped over something fury, and fell right into Sango. 

Sango yelled, "GET OFF!" and pushed the hoshi to the wall. 

Miroku, " I swear, Sango, it was an accident. I tripped on something." They both looked over to wear he had tripped to see... a dazed looking Shippou. 

Shippou, " s-sugar...." *Twitch twitch.* 

Miroku, " I think he's going through withdrawl." 

Sango picked up the once deranged Shippou, and went to put him into a bag she had..(NB: Since now!) and found Kirara inside. " Meow?" 

Sango, " Hey Kirara, I didn't know you were hear. You can help us find the others." And with that, they walked on. 

************************************************************************ Elsewhere:  
"Sango...! Miroku-sama?! Inu yasha...?" Kagome called out. " I wonder where everyone is?" She questioned kinda nerviously. She had heard an eerily familiar sound early, and was eager to be with the others. 

"I wish I knew.", Akane said. This house was already creepy looking, and now they heard some creepy ku-ing noise. " What was that sound anyways?" 

Kagome looked like she was thinking and was about to reply when... 

"KU KU KUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" 

Both girls, "WHAT!" They turned to she some random guy in a baboon pelt come out of the shadows. 

Random baboon pelt guy,"It is I, Naraku! Ku KU KU!" 

"How the hell-uh heck-did you get here?!" Kagome said as she corrected herself. 

Akane just stared oddly at Naraku and asked,"Who's the baboon guy?" 

Kagome, " Uh... this main enemy guy back on the other side oh the well in the past." 

Akane looked at her like she was nuts. Then consider everything she had seen and then shrugged. "Uh... OK!" 

"Ku ku KU! I followed you..." Naraku. 

Kagome, "YEAH, BUT HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE WELL?!" 

"It was the writers." Naraku. 

" WHAT! Why would they do that?" Kagome confused. 

Naraku, with a British accent," They needed a plot dear. KUKUKU!" Now back to normal. " I will attack you for..um... oh yeah the shards." 

Akane,"Shards?! This is getting stranger my the second!" 

Kagome replied,"uh...I'll explain later. Help me get this tape around him." (NB: Yea, she had a big roll of duck tape in her backpack!)(GYY: Yea, you know the bottomless one.) 

"Huh?" Naraku.(NB:intelligent, ain't he?)(GYY:Ain't ain't a word!)(NB:Oh shut up, you just used it.) 

The two girls started walking up to him carefully while he blankly stared at the foreign object in their hands. They each had a roll of tape in their hands, and the ran it around him the like kids would run those ribbons around a pole.*(NB: Or streams or something) Anywyas The tried him up in a WHOLE LOT of duct tape and ran out of the room. 

************************************************************* 

Else where:  
Ranma was out of breath, "Hu.. we finally got lost those satan cats." 

"Yeah." Inu yasha and Ranma entered a open room. Inu yasha spotted a very familiar figure in the room." GAH! YOU!" He said in a deadly irrated tone. 

" KU ku ku! Yes it is I, NARAKU! KU ku ke-*ahem* KU! I Have manage to.. semi free my self from this... sticky thing." Ranma and Inu yasha notice the duct tape still semi rapped around him. " Ahem, as soon as I fully free my self, YOu SHALL FEEL MY WRATH! FEAR IT!" 

Ranma and Inu yasha glace at eachother with not amuse looks on their faces. 

Inu yasha "Yeah." Inu yasha walked up to him and sliced him in half with very little effert. 

"KU KU KU! I not down!"Naraku. 

Ranma, " What he just cut you in half. I think your down." 

"Tis a flesh wound." He said yet again in a british accent.(GYY: Yeah... What is with the British accent. What is this Monty Python?)(NB: HEY, I like the random British accent! IT STAYS!)Back to the story. 

Inu yasha then proceded to decapate him, and slice him into small peices. They were about to leave when... 

"KU KU KU! I'm still here, FIGHT ME!" 

Inu yasha with a blank lok on his face," UM...your a bunch of peices.." 

"I'm STILL KU-ing! KU KU KU...!" 

Inu yasha walked over to the piles of remains and cut him into EVEN smaller peices. Then paused and continued to cut him into even smaller peices. 

Ranma and Inu yasha started to walk off again when, " KU KU KU come back I'm not dead yet." 

Ranma turned to Inu yasha as they walked off. " Does that guy EVER DIE!" 

Inu yasha, " Dunno, the manga ins't done yet." 

Naraku could be heard in the distance. "Wait come back! I'm still KU ku-ing! Cowards!" 

************************************************* 

Sango and Miroku, with a now sleeping Shippou, were walking down the hall when the spotted something ahead. The older boy with a wooden sword, from earlier, and the spatula girl, known as Ukyou, were running down the hall. And were being chased by what loOoked(NB: yeah I like how LoOoked looked, so it's staying. GYY: Yeah I told to.)to be savage tribal cats. Kuno and Ukyou passed them by. They ganced at each other, glaced at the cats then made a mad dash down the hall the way the others went. 

The group running as fast as they could down the hall spotted Kouga and Ryouga ahead. 

Ryouga, " What the hell." he calmly asked. 

As they ran towards them Miroku, answered him. " GANG WAY IDIOTS! CAZED KITTIES ARE COMING!" 

In union, Ryouga and Kouga said, "huh?" 

"ARG!" Ukyou, " DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" They then rammed into them. And Ukyou dragged both of them along. Ryouga by the arm, and Kouga by the tail with a confused look on his face. (GYY: Or IS it a tail?) 

**********************************************************  
Else where: 

Kagome and Akane enter a larger opening from the hall, to see familar faces. 

Akane, "Ranma! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kagome just waved them over. 

Ranma annoyed, "Hey, we got lost. And had to deal with some deranged kitties." 

"But I thought you hated cats? What were you doing with them?" Akane asked. 

Ranma,"Running of course! What else?" 

Kagome,"Well at least we found some other people in here." 

"Speaking of the deranged...," Inu yasha saw the *ahem* 'other group' *ahem* enter the room screaming and plow into them. 

Everyone,"OW!" 

"What were you running from?" asked Ranma. 

"THERE ART SAVAGE KITTIES ABOUT! A GROUP CHASING US!" Kuno said in his uh...own way. 

Just then the savage tribal kitties enter the room. Kagome instinctivly whips out some pixi sticks."Here!" She then throws them out the window. The cats follow. 

Inu yasha restrained Shippou, by the tail, so he wouldn't go out the window as well. 

"Wow, how did you know how to do that?" Akane asked Kagome. 

Kagome replied,"Well my cat, Buyo, gets that way sometimes. When all else fails give em pixi sticks." 

Ranma makes a mental note of this. 

"Ku ku ku!" The group groans and turns toward the source. 

"Hi! I'm back! *ahem* I mean...Ku ku ku! I Naraku have returned. I used the girls tape from the previous use to put myself back together...kinda" 

The 'group' stair at the deformed looking Naraku. He was kinda bloody looking with random peices of him dangeling from duck tape. It was then Inu yasha got a really really Really LONG stick and poke him with it... causing him to fall apart. But the pile of remains Stubbornly Ku-ed back. 

" KU KU KU! What did you do that for. It took me forever to get myself put back together. KU kU ku..." Naraku said as he continue to KU. At that point Ukyou snapped. 

"AHH! THat's IT! I can't stand the KU KU-ing!" And with that scooped him up with her spatula and flung his Ku ku-ing remains out the window. 

Group, "YEAH!" in a monotone voice. 

" OH no! MY spatuala, it's been contaminated!" Ukyou. "Guess I'll have to burn it. " She stared at it and it spontainiously(?) combusted! 

Ranma, " How did you do that? *pause* and wasn't that your only HUGE spatula?" 

Ukyou blink, then smiles. " OH, I'm psychic, And.." Whips out new huge spatula." I have a spare." 

Ranma, " Oh..ok." 

Kouga sighed," What else could happen." 

Just then, in a poof of smoke, Sesshoumaru appeared. Inu yasha inwardly growned and glared at Kouga. "Next time keep your mouth shut." 

" It is I, SESSHOU-" He was cut off by Kagome. 

" GAH! JUST SHUT UP! Why do all the villians say that! 'It is I' IT's so annoying!" Kagome ranted. 

Just then Asuza , aka little girl who named P-chan Charolet, popped up. " AW.. It's my .. *pause to think up name for sess.* Fluffy!" 

The now named Fluffy, "WHAT!" 

Inu yasha snickering, "What..!" Then busted up laughing, finding this all too amusing. 

Kagome, "Who is that?" she asked Ranma as the girl glomped 'Fluffy" and dragged him away with him unable to do anything about it. (Authors: For the sake of the fic..well he deserves it. WHAHAH and were mean!) 

Ranma, " That's just Asuza, some crazy girl.. just let her drag him off." 

Inu yasha smiling, " No.. problem there." Snickers again. "heh. Fluffy." 

Akane, "OK! Now to earn our money by excerising some ghost." Just then the missing Happy , Happosei, appears out of nowhere throwing random bombs. 

Happy,"WAHAHAHHA!" 

The house gets blown up. And everyone flies up in Ranma style poses, then crash down to the earth in random body shape holes. (GYY: Yeah later people wondered how they got there. Was it by aliens they would wonder?) (NB: GYY! Get back to the story!) 

After getting out of their random body imprints they turned around to see the remains of the house burning. 

Sango, "Well there goes are pay." 

Suddenly the old man appears dragging a double kegger behind him. (NB: How we don't know.) " Hey I see you took care of the problem. HEh heh heh." 

(GYY: Why he laughing? NB: Because Jerry, the cat, was sniffing coke, the drink that is... GYY: Sure..... what are you on? NB: uh... BACK to the story. GYY: HEY WHAT ARE YOU ON?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! I want some. NB: By the way people it's sugar were on.) 

Ranma to Akane" uh.. think he's mad?" 

Akane, " Um.. maybe in the crazy way." 

Miroku,approaching the old man. " So... do we get our money." 

Old man," Hmm... what money? Oh I'm not really gonna pay you." 

Miroku looking threatening, "What..!" 

Old man,"It wasn't my house to begin with. I was just having a kegger with my friends. Oh you might have might have met one of them. He has an obsession with Dusty pink sheets when he's drunk." 

Ryouga and Kouga shudder. 

You could tell Miroku wasn't happy, especially after the old man went of flying in a ranma pose." Now what?" said a gruppy Miroku. 

Myouga pops up on Inu yasha shoulder. " Well it ends! " 

Inu yasha,"Where did you come from?" 

"I was here the whole time." Myouga. 

"Most likely hiding." Inu yasha muttered. 

" Anyways." Myouga said getting back to the point." We should all return home and forget this ever happened." 

Group, "HOW!" 

The group however, seeing as Myouga was old and therefor wise, listened to him. The groups parted and went back to their respected anime universes. 

~FIN!~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Authors Notes:(Random character join in on this.) 

NB: "And that My friends is the end of our insane ramblings. Hope you enjoyed it." 

GYY: "Yes. And be sure to come back and read it over again, just as we have many times." 

The anime cast pops up. 

Ukyou, " You know I didn't say much... or really do anything." 

Kuno," Well at least you did more than me. You definately had more lines. I, Tatiwaki Kuno should -" *WHAM* Kagome knocked out Kuno with Akane's Mallet. 

Kagome, "Agh! That is so annoying when they say that. ' I, Bah bah BAH!' Geeze!" Glares at authors. Authors look back innocently. 

NB: "Well, they wouldn't be in character if they didn't. " 

The now named Fluffy appear with a dog callor and leash on. " And why do I have to be called Fluffy?" 

GYY: "It's your web name. And we don't like you." 

NB: " More like, we like to poke fun at you." 

Asuza pops up and drags Fluffy away. 

GYY: "You know NB, we almost cover everything..." 

NB: "Yeah accept one thing." Turns to Akane." Oh yeah Akane. Ryouga really P-chan!" 

Akane, " WHAT!" 

Ryouga looking nervous. " Wait I can explain!" Akane just mallets him one and calls it even. 

NB:(wrapping it up)"Well That's about it. Thank you to the people who actually read this." 

A cross, deranged pikachu pops up."Pika Pika! :(" translaton:"Why wasn't I in this?!" 

Authors see this yellow thing that comes from nowhere and scream in terror."Run Away! Run Away!" Everyone runs off screen with charged Pikachu follwing them. 

Panda walks in with sign. END! 


End file.
